Vendors such as premises vendors, communication service vendors, and Internet portal vendors may desire to extend their relationship with vendees beyond the immediate transaction. Additionally, vendees desire additional premises management services beyond the immediate transaction for premises, communication services, or Internet portals. There is a need for advanced premises management services, methods, devices, and systems.